Rock and Roll Lee!
by TeenageNeko
Summary: Lee and Gaara go to a rock concert. Mister bowlcut is never going to be the same now that he's seen August Burns Red. OneShot.


_**Here's a Oneshot I wrote, cause I was bored. **__**I don't own Naruto. If I did: Gaara would still have Shukaku, Sasuke would be DEAD, and Kakashi would be unmasked!**_

_**This takes place after Gaara's whole change of heart thingy. He does drive, but this is a story anything can happen! Enjoy!**_

**_EDIT: _**I fixed some of grammar :)

* * *

"Yosh!"Rock Lee gave Gaara a thumbs up."Let us go to this Youthful gathering!"

Gaara sighed, glaring at his bouncy friend. "Whatever."

Lee frowned."What is the matter? Do you not consider concerts Youthful?"

The sand ninja gave a low chuckle, "Oh, they're Youthful alright, but not the kind of Youthful you're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara growled. "Never mind that, if you don't hurry we'll be late."

* * *

Rock Lee held the CD case up and gave it a good look."This Youthful band, August Burns Red, what are they like?"

"Well…" The redhead looked up from the steering wheel, "Ordinary people like us who, one day, decided to form a band because of their musical talents."

"Oh, that makes sense."

* * *

Soon the boys arrived to the Norva. Rock lee was fascinated at all the teens there.

"Wow! Look at all the young adults."

Gaara smirked. "Better not let them hear you talking like that. Kankuro went up here to see Drowning Pool and got pretty banged up in a fight."

Lee gave him the 'shiny teeth' smile. "What are you worried about? I am a tai-jutsu master and you wield sand, we are invincible!"

"Very well."

As the two ninja walked through the doors, chanting could be heard.

"What is that?"

"Some people must be getting impatient."

"Why are they chanting?"

"Because, it's what you're supposed to do at a time like this."

"Why are you not chanting?"

"This is my fifth time seeing them. I know all their songs and even own a T-shirt."

With those words, Gaara ripped his jacket off to reveal an August Burns Red shirt. The shirt had Shukaku, holding a guitar and in big letters it was printed, 'August Burns Shred, disagree with me and I'll kill you.'

Lee looked down at his plain jeans and T-shirt. "Wow… That is one Youthful shirt."

Gaara grinned. "You really think so? Temari had it custom made."

"I know so."

Lee spotted a man walk onto the stage and took a seat with a drum set.

"Is it starting?"

"Almost."

Gaara tapped Lee on the shoulder. "Now it's starting!"

The singer picked the microphone up and took a deep breath.

Lee watched Gaara as he began to tense.

"Gaara, are you okay?"

The redhead didn't answer.

The music started. It filled the room like water. Everyone young and old drowned in the sound, and soon were headbanging.

Lee looked over at Gaara.

The music had a good beat. He had expected the Jinchuriki to tap his foot or give the head bob at the most. What he hadn't expected was for Gaara to go psycho on him.

Lee nearly screamed when Gaara grabbed his arm and began to drag him into the mosh-pit.

"Gaara, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The feeling…of being alive!"

As soon as Gaara finished speaking, the singing started. Or in this case, the screaming.

Lee gasped.

**Shake it off!**

**Pick yourself up, they say.**

**Your life fell apart in your hands; you've got the scars to prove it.**

**It's not the first time, and they're getting deeper!**

**Pull it together!**

**Button up your shirt!**

**Roll up your sleeves.**

**Don't let them see how you've coped…**

Lee grinned. This was what Gaara had been talking about. The feeling of being alive, the pressure, the heart bounding action!

He glanced over at Gaara.

The sand ninja had the crazy look on his face, and was drooling. Never the less, he was enjoying the concert.

Lee prepared himself for the next blow.

**More and more your demeanor looks like quicksand!**

Lee began to tremble.

**More and more your demeanor looks like quicksand!**

Lee began jumping up and down like a spaz.

**It seems like your giving up! Giving up on everything, you worked for!**

The leaf ninja was on full steam now, jumping up and down, and holding up the rock fist.

As the song went on, Rock lee and Gaara only got crazier.

Gaara regained sanity for a split second to lean over and yell, "This is my favorite part of the song!"

**Wave goodbye to the past! You've got your whole life to lead.**

**It's time to gain so GROUND!**

* * *

When the concert was over, the boys had taken off to get souvenirs.

Rock Lee hugged his new T-shirt and CDs."That was the best ever! Thank you so much, Gaara, for sharing that Youthful concert with me!"

Gaara gave a tiny smile."You're welcome."

* * *

"And then he screamed, 'WAVE GOODBYE TO THE PAST! YOU HAVE GOT YOUR WHOLE LIFE TO LEAD!"

Tenten sweat dropped, "Um...that's great, Lee."

Lee nodded. "I know! It was the best! I was jumping and Gaara was jumpin-"

"Wait! Gaara, the host of Shukaku, was jumping?"

"Like a spaz!"

Tenten gave a laugh. "Now that's OOC!"

Neji walked in, cleaning his ears."Did I hear Lee screaming? Is his voice finally changing?"

Lee jumped in Neji's face."I was singing!"

"Singing?"

"Yosh!"

"You call that…singing?"

"Yup!"

Neji tossed his long hair. "That's crap, this is singing…"

Tenten looked up.

"I'm I Barbie girl, in the Barbie world!" Neji went all chibi."Made of plastic! It's fantastic!"

Before he could finish, Lee had run off.

Neji looked over at Tenten, "Would you like to hear me finish my song?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Gai spotted Neji and Tenten spying on Lee.

"Hello my youthful students, why are you spying on Lee?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Listen."

They watched as Lee picked up a guitar.

"When'd he get that guitar?"

Lee began strumming softly.

"Whats the problem? The boys a natural!"

"He's only warming up."

"Eh?"

The once peaceful song was now thrashing hard.

Gai began to twitch.

He nearly fainted when threw his head back and screamed, "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS WATCH ME SO CLOSELY?"

"What is he screaming?"

Gai was now twitching and covering his ears.

"First of all," replied Neji. "He calls it singing."

"Second of all," Muttered Tenten."He wrote the song himself."

Gai gasped.

They began to listen.

**THEIR STARES BURN! SO DEEP! I CANNOT GO ON LIKE THIS!**

**EVERYDAY I WAIT. EVERYDAY I WATCH! BUT STILL…NO…**

**ACOMPLISHMENTS!**

* * *

When he had finished, Lee pick the guitar away and took a swig from a bottle of water."Phew! I can't wait to show Gaara!"

Gai began twitching again.

"Gaara? As in Gaara of the Desert?"

"He's the one."

"CURSE YOU GAARA!"

* * *

Somewhere in Suna…

Gaara gasped and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"Gaara!"

His siblings were soon at his side.

"Whats wrong?"

The boy panted."I don't know…I feel…cursed."

* * *

Neji threw the notebook in the fire."That's the last of them."

Tenten smirked, "Lee won't be able to sing his songs if he doesn't have the lyrics."

Lee pranced by."Yosh! Hello!"

"Hi Lee."

"Check this out!"

Neji and Tenten fainted when Lee held up a notebook.

"I put these stickers on my notebook, so when I feel like quitting, I will look at this." He pointed to an August Burns Red sticker, "And I will remember why I started!"

Lee blinked.

"Uh, guys?"


End file.
